To Me You Are Perfect
by hopeweasley
Summary: Okay, so like so many of you I totally love Klaus & Caroline. After watching 4x16, I found myself getting really mad...Hayley? Really Klaus, really? So this is my way of trying to mend that bridge. Hope you enjoy, please leave some reviews! Oh and of course I do not own any of these characters or TVD...If I did Klaus and Caroline all the way!


A knock pounded on Klaus' huge wooden door. The intensity of the knock woke Klaus of his daydream. He needed to get his priorities straight. Find Katherine and destroy the cure, find and kill Tyler Lockwood, and hope to hell Caroline never finds out about Hayley. The knock at the door only intensified.

"Whoever is banging on that bloody door, better have a good reason, or I will tear out their spline." Klaus shouted at the top of his lungs.

He quickly opened the door and was shocked to find his beautiful blonde vampire waiting for him on the other end. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to invite me in?"

"Caroline, love, what brings your pretty self to my door so early in the day?"

"Is it true? Did you actually sleep with that nasty werewolf traitor?" Caroline said with a growl. She was visibly upset, but he still found her utterly breathtaking. He thought she looked so cute with her hands on her hips and her face red with anger.

Klaus then felt his heart start to beat rapidly, how in hell had she found out. "Where is the world did you hear that?" He said with a slight chuckle.

Caroline pointed at his chest. "Don't you even try to lie. Hayley came into Mystic Grille spilling her guts on how she..." Caroline had to stop herself and breath, she was getting so worked up. "About how she and you…slept together!" Caroline started to pace back and forth, trying to cool herself down. "You Klaus have done some pretty despicable things, and sleeping with that, that ho is definitely one of them."

Klaus was about to say something, when he stopped himself to think. Why was she so worked up about him sleeping with Hayley, why? She had made it perfectly clear that she loved Tyler, and would never ever have feelings for him. She did say that she sometimes had hoped things were different. "Love, are you jealous?" He asked with almost as a whisper.

Caroline whipped her head towards his direction; if looks could kill…Klaus would be laying their dead to the world. She ran, with her super speed until she was inches in front of his face. "Jealous…are you insane?" Klaus said nothing; he just let his face creep up into a sly smile. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking at you like what, Caroline?"

Caroline pushed him back and ran out the door. She stopped at the bridge. Was she jealous? She couldn't wrap her head around it. She loved Tyler…she knew she did. She just couldn't shake the feelings she had for Klaus, why was she thinking of him? She wanted to know why her heart was beating so fast? She sat by the end of the bridge and tried to clear her mind.

Klaus sat at the bottom of the stairs still reeling in what just happened; that his Caroline might have feelings for him. He wanted it to be true, that she wanted him. He stopped hoping that she would develop feelings for him. So he found it quite laughable that now she realized that there was more to them then just acquaintances. He had to stop himself from running after her, and dragging her back to his house and force the words out of her mouth. He knew he need to give her space, but it would be a challenge.

To get out of his mind he walked to his art room and started to paint. He didn't plan on it, but he started to paint her. It was just of her face. He left out the worries, the pain, and the sorrow. He painted her just as he saw her…pure and beautiful.

He then felt her, her presence. He slowly let his body turn towards her direction. "Car-" She held out her hand, begging him not to speak.

"Klaus…that painting is beautiful."

He slowly sat up and walked up so he was standing directly behind her. "It's how I see you, love. You are incredibly beautiful, not just on the outside but the inside as well. You have a heart filled with love and compassion. Your soul is of the purest, you don't do things out of greed or envy but as friendship and loyalty. To me, my dearest Caroline, you are perfect. I would like nothing more than to give you the world."

Caroline turned so she was facing him. "You can't say things like that to me." He again opened his mouth to speak, but she again stopped him. "Klaus you have hurt my friends in ways that are unimaginable. You have killed people that were close to my friends and to me. You have done so many other terrible things that I don't want to talk about, and ones I don't want to know about. At the end of the day you are a monster."

Klaus felt his heart starting to break apart. He had been wrong she didn't love him…she hated him and he couldn't blame her.

"For some reason, some unknown reason I can't help but to feel something for you." Klaus slowly started to lift his head up, looking deeply into her eyes. "I've been trying to rack my brain at the reason why I could feel anything for a monster like you." Caroline had to turn away and stare at the painting of her for courage to say what she needed to say.

"You may be all those things I said, but to me you are also more. You have shown me another side to you, I side that I care about deeply. You have opened yourself up to me and told me things that I don't think you have shared with many other people. I really do appreciate all that you have shared. Even as minuscule as the things you have said to me were, they were still quite important…to me."

"Caroline…" Klaus said turning her body towards him.

"Klaus…If you are just playing me, or just using me in a way to get to someone I swear to god-"

Klaus slowly brought his mouth to hers. He let his lips give her the promise she needed. She brought her hands around his neck and pushed him to intensify the kiss. He held onto the nape of her neck and the small of her back. Caroline then broke away from the kiss. "Klaus I don't want to mislead you. Yes I do have a very strong attraction to you, but I also love Tyler."

"Love, you think I don't know that. I know you love the boy, for reasons I do not know. I also know that he won't be enough for you. You are like me. You crave adventure and mystery, and I can give you all those things and so much more."

"I-I can't promise you anything. I want all those things, but I also know that I cannot just leave Tyler."

"Come with me." He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.


End file.
